Date Night
by Gem Awards
Summary: Eric has finally got up the courage to ask Angela for a date. Entry for Gem Awards Emerald Challenge.


Angela's POV

I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I was both shocked and happy when Eric came up to me yesterday at the end of school and asked me out for a date. I've been crushing on him for awhile now and even though Bella told me that I was a strong woman and that I should ask him out, it didn't feel right to me. I guess you could say that I'm old fashion. I think that a guy should be the one to ask for a date, ask for a goodnight kiss and then when you've been with him a long time, ask for your hand in marriage if you love each other and know that you wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

I shook my head of my thoughts and went back to looking at my closet. He didn't tell me where we were going or what we would be doing. I didn't want to be over or under dressed. I sighed and picked up the phone hoping that maybe Bella would be able to give me a hand. I rang her up and asked her for her help, she told me that she would be there in five minutes, so I sat on my bed and hit play on my iPod and waited for her to arrive.

When Bella got here, she came right up to my room and started to push hangers around, pick up something, shake her head and put it back again. She wasn't the most fashion happy but I rather have her help then say Jessica or my mom. I know that Jess would try to get me to wear something that wasn't me and mom would want me to wear something that only she thought was cute.

Finally Bella turned to me holding out my knee length black skit and a plain black top with sequins around the neck and told me that I would look good wearing this. I nodded my head and then went into the bathroom to get changed. I came back out and Bella said that I looked great. She then held up my heart shaped necklace and my gold bracelet and I put them on and slipped into my black ballet flats. I gave Bella a hug and thanked her for coming to help, she told me that it wasn't a problem and she told me that she hoped that I had a good time.

There was a knock on the front door and I could hear my father saying to my mom that he would get it. I heard the front door open and muffled voices talking. I looked to Bella and then we both went downstairs. I was the first one in the front hall and Eric was standing there talking to my father holding a pink carnation in his hand. When he saw me, he gave me a smile and said hello to Bella and asked if I was ready. I told him that I was and after handing me the flower he held out his hand and we walked out to his mom's car. Bella followed us out and made her way to her old beat up truck. My mom and dad walked out and told us both to have fun and be safe. Once Bella had pulled out we followed suit.

I asked Eric where we were going and he told me to Port Angels to see a movie and then he was going to take me out for a bite to eat. I nodded my head knowing that Bella had picked a good outfit for me to wear. On the way to Port Angels, we talked about some of the school reports and assignments that we had coming due soon and asked some questions about each other, while music played out from the radio. We got to Port Angels and when Eric found a place to park, he came over to my side and helped me out. We walked hand in hand to the movie theater and picked the new '_Footloose__'_ movie that was out. I was excited to see it because it looked cool in the previews.

We had some time before the movie started so we got some snacks and then we made our way to the theater and found some good seats. The movie started and it was good, I was glad that Eric didn't want to go and see some horror movie or an action movie. Once the movie was over and because it was a nice night, Eric and I walked to the McDonald's so that we could get something to eat. He had asked me if it would be alright to go to McDonald's or did I want to go to La Bella Italia and I told him that McDonald's would be great. Once we ate, Eric asked me if I wanted to go home or if I wanted to walk around town for a bit. I told him that a walk would be great and so that's what we did. It was great getting to know him and I only hoped that this would be the first of many dates.

As it started to get darker we headed back to his car and he drove me home. Eric once again helped me out of the car and then he walked me up to my porch. I wasn't once to kiss on the first date but I wanted to show him that I had a good time so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him how much fun I had. He told me that he had a good time as well and hoped that I would want to do it again. I told him that would be great and with a good night and a see you at school on Monday, he went back to his car and with a wave got in a drove away. I watched until he was out of sight and then I turned to go into the house. I could hear my parents in the living room so I walked there to see them.

They asked me if I had a good time with Eric, and I told that I did. Mom asked me if I was going to see him outside of school again and I told her that I wasn't sure but I think so. She was happy for me. Dad asked if he was a gentleman towards me and I told him that he was. I turned to go up to my room when mom asked if I wanted a snack, I told her that would be great and that I was just going to get a shower and change for bed. She told me that my snack would be waiting in the kitchen for me when I wad ready. I thanked her and then made my way up to my room, reliving the night in my head which put a smile on my face. I hoped that I would get to have other nights like this.


End file.
